Fighting For The World
by hpfan10101
Summary: Join Hazuki and Kirasue in their adventures with the DWMA! They fight, and end up with witches, kishen eggs, and Professor Stein all after their guts. Good luck, guys!
1. Chapter 1: Hazuki's genius plan

Hey guys this is Hpfan, and this is my very first story. I hope you like it and if you do, review! On to my favorite anime, Soul Eater!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater, I only own Kirasue and Hazuki.

Oh, and, most of my stories will be in 1st person. If you don't like it, well, too bad!

((((((((((()))))))))))

I wish we didn't have to run, I thought.

"Hey Kirasue! Quit spacing out! Let's go!" My partner, Hazuki, said. We met when we were about seven years old. We kept each other safe after our parents died. Lucky for us, were in Death City, the DWMA kids keep the keishens away. If only they kept the homeless safe...

"Sorry! Come on," I said. We were running to our abandoned shack. Basically, we took some stuff and fixed enough to survive. (A/N: Sounds like Maximum Ride, huh?) At least were alive.

"Hey Kirasue, why don't we stop running?" Hazuki asked.

"Explain," I told him.

"Well, we _could _go enroll in the DWMA," He suggested.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! They would never allow some kids off the street! What gave you that idea?" I yelled, partly because I was afraid of the possibility.

"Well, we would be safer there instead of this shack," He told me.

"But, what gave you that idea?" I asked again.

"_Weeeeeeeell_, I might have met some students. I didn't tell them who we were, but, apparently they might help us," He confessed.

"Who are they? I know they're students but, _who_?" I asked.

"I think they're names were Soul and Maka," He said.

"Where are they? I want to meet them myself. Did you ask them to meet me somewhere?" I asked, quiet curious.

"As a matter of fact, I did. You're going to meet them right here. I know it's probably not a good idea, but, our lights are out and no one will see," He tried.

"Of course it's a bad idea! When? You never told me when!" I was freaking out. What if they found out? What if...

"I arranged it tomorrow, at about noon," He calmed me down. He usually can.

"Okay, that should be enough time to at least look better than this," I gestured at our dirty, messed up, clothes.

"There you go. How about we go to the laundromat, and clean these clothes? I don't even remember what color they were!" Hazuki said, grinning.

"Okay, let's go," I said grabbing the money we picked from the fine art of pickpocketing.

We walked down the street. First, we decided to buy something new clothes since we can't stand in the laundromat in our underwear. I bought a blue t shirt and a skirt that ended just above my knee. I also bought some really high socks with black slip on shoes. Hazuki bought a navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. He got (somehow) some DC shoes.

Once we were ready, we walked down to the laundromat. Amazingly, our old clothes looked pretty nice. They were... dress clothes? Whoa, we've been wearing dress clothes? Huh, you learn something new everyday.

THE NEXT DAY...

I walked outside to meet Soul and Maka. It was a pretty nice day, it must have been about 80 degrees. I was pretty nervous.

A black motorcycle pulled in next to us. The 2 people who were on it got off. One of them had spiked white hair, the other, bernette pigtails.

"Hello Soul, Maka," Hazuki said to them.

"Hello, can you just tell us your name? And hers?" Maka said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hazuki, her meister, and this is Kirasue. We wanted to join the DWMA because we have been alone, fighting for our lives, and we just wanted have someone to look to if were trapped or something," He said. Even if i wasn't his weapon, I would be convinced.

"I think we can work something out," Soul said.

And that began our great adventure

((((((((((()))))))))))

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time!

Hey guys, I'm back! I tend to procrastinate, A LOT, but hopefully this will be up soon!

Maka: Can I do the disclaimer?

Soul: But I wanna do it!

Kirasue: Come on! I'll do it. Hpfan10101 does not own Soul Eater. There, are you guys happy?

Soul: No.

Me: On with the chapter!

((((((((((()))))))))))

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Ready Kirasue?" Hazuki said.

"Ready," I transformed into my weapon self. _Bring it, keishin, _I thought.

Hazuki ran at the evil human. He swung and killed him in one shot.

"Too easy," I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, remember last time it was this easy?" Hazuki said, reminding of a few days ago.

We had taken on a mission. Sadly enough, I didn't trust Hazuki's instinct, and we ended up with several bruises and several hours of sore limbs.

"Don't remind me, my arm is still sore, let's just get out of here while me can," I grabbed the soul and swallowed it. I smiled. _Only 48 more to go, _I thought.

We walked to the car. _Never thought I'd have a car, _I thought.

My phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Maka.

"Hey, Maka, what's up?" I asked wondering what she wanted.

"Blackstar wanted to know if wanted to come to a party at his house," She said.

"Uh, sure, when?" I asked.

"About 7," She said. I checked the clock. _Oh crud!_ I thought, _I have 2 hours!_

"I'll be there," I said and hung up, " We're going to a party at 7,"

"Okay, where?" Hazuki asked.

"Blackstar's house," I said.

"Okay, let's head home," He said.

We rode home in silence. When we got home, I got ready, and walked down the hall to see what Hazuki was up to.

"You ready, Hazuki?" I asked him.

"I guess," He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, let's go," He said sounding a little upset.

After we got in the car, I asked him again.

"What's wrong?"

"I said nothing, just leave it," He said.

We rode in silence. Again. When we got to Blackstar's house, I saw Soul's motorcycle. _Looks like they beat us, _I thought. We walked in and everyone looked at us. Then walked over and started talking. Before everyone swarmed us, I saw a kid in the corner with pink hair.

"Hey, Kira, glad you could make it!" Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Who's the kid over there?" I asked her.

"That's Crona. He's a little shy," Maka told me.

"I'm gonna talk to him," I said. I walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Kirasue, you can call me Kira, everyone else seems to," I said.

"I-i-i-i-I'm C-c-c-c-Crona," He said. He must have been really shy to stutter like that.

"Hey, come on and join the rest of us," I said trying to pull him over.

"No! I don't know how to deal with crowds!" He said trying to pull away.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I pulled him over to everybody.

((((((((((()))))))))))

Cannot believe I did that! How will Crona react to Kirasue? What was wrong with hazuki? Tune in next time on Fighting For The World!

Maka: Why would end it like that?

Me: I don't know, I wanted to.

Soul: How come I wasn't in this chapter?

Me: You will soon. Oh and take a step to your left.

Soul: Uh sure. *steps*

*Girl with purple hair falls*

Kat: Owww.

Maka and Soul: Who are you?

Kat: I'm Kat. And I'm in the dialogue of Babies Galore!

Me: Yup! Check it out!

(Thanks to: urbestbudGRACIE for the review!)


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time Part 2

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Cali: Wth?

Oh, everyone, this is Cali! Thegirlthatjustis requested her, and here she is! Say hello to Cali!

Maka, Soul: Hi

Kat: Hey Cali

Cali: Hey Kat!

Did I mention that they already know each other?

Soul: NO! I call the Disclaimer!

Maka: Awww

Soul: Hpfan10101 does not own Soul Eater! Ha Maka!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Soul: Owww

On with the story!

((((((((((()))))))))))

After I led Crona to the rest of the people, I heard a lot of "I don't know how do deal with" stuff. He didn't know how to deal with a lot of things.

"Hey, Kira! What's your favorite song?" I heard Kid yell.

"I never get to listen to music!" I yelled at him.

He put on a song I never heard, but I kinda liked it.

"Hey Kira, how are you liking the party?" Soul asked walking up to me.

"I think this is the best party I've ever had," I said _Actually it's the only party I've ever been to, _I thought.

"Hey everybody! I say we have a toast! To friends, new and old, and the DWMA!" Maka said.

"Yea!" Everyone said, even Crona.

"Hey Crona, it seems you're having fun," I said walking up to him.

"It really is, thanks Kira," Crona said, grinning.

"Wow, you got Crona to grin, that takes some serious power," Tsubaki said.

"Thanks," I replied. I walked outside. I caught my breath. It was a beautiful sight. The many lights of Death City glowing, the DWMA towering above everyone, it was just amazing.

"Hey Kirasue, why did you leave?" Hazuki asked from behind me.

"I needed some air. By the way, what was up with you earlier?" I asked him.

"I-i-I didn't like the idea of hanging out like this," He said, looking away.

"We've known them for weeks, and they've really made me feel safer, why don't you feel better?" I asked, kind of upset he's not getting attached to these people.

"I know you really like everyone, and I like them too, It's just it doesn't feel the same," He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey what's going on out here? There's a party and you guys are just staring!" Blackstar said.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Blackstar to ruin the moment.

"We'll be in in a minute," I told him.

"Okay, just hurry up, were gonna play some games," He told us, walking back in.

"Come on, we have people waiting for us," I said.

The first game we played was Would You Rather. I ended up having a lot of fun.

"Hey Kid, would you rather wear unsymmetrical underpants or shirt?" Soul asked him.

"Hmmm, I pick underpants because no one notice my asymmetrical horribleness," Kid said, "Hazuki, who would you rather take on a date, Medusa or Arachnid?"

"That's tough, I'd pick Arachnid, as long as she doesn't have her little... pets," he said, "Maka, would you rather loose all of your books, or Soul?"

"I guess... books, without Soul, I don't know what I would do without him, he's my weapon after all," She replied, "OK then, Kira, would you rather lose your mom or your dad?"

I looked down. "Can we play something else?" I said.

"But I didn't get to-" Patty said before Liz covered her mouth.

"Okay, so how about we play Truth or Dare?" Tsubaki said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, who's first?" Maka said.

"Me cause I'm the best! I choose Dare!" Blackstar said.

"Okay, you have to act like Crona for the whole game," I said.

"NOOOO!" He yelled.

"I don't know how to deal with a doppelganger!" Crona said.

"You don't know to deal with anything!" Ragnarok yelled.(A/N: don't now if that's how you spell it :/)

"Okay, I-i-i-i-I guess I pick Hazuki," Blackstar said in his best Crona voice.

"I choose Dare too," He said.

"Okay, ummm, you gotta let everyone call you any name they can think of," Blackstar said, starting to go back to his normal voice.

"Oh god..." Hazuki said.

"Shut up, pickle-face!" I yelled at him.

"Pickle-face? Really?" Patty told me.

"I couldn't think of anything," I admitted.

"Okay, Soul, choose," He told Soul.

"Fine, a$$hat, dare," Soul said.

_Wow, nice one,_ I thought.

"Okay, I dare you to... act like a girl," Hazuki said, grinning evilly.

"WHYYYY!" Soul screamed, "WHY-Y-Y-Y-Y! Okay-ay, so, like, Maka, choose one," Soul said.

"Okay, Truth," Maka said.

"Do you really hate your dad, or do you just, like, wish he'd stop going to that stupid pla-ace?" Soul asked her.

"I wish he would stop going to Chupa Cabra's and at least try better to make it up to me," Maka said sadly.

((((((((((()))))))))))

I will continue in the next chapter!

Cali: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME BE IN THE DIALOGUE!

No prob, Cali.

Maka: So Cali, you got any relatives?

Cali: Yea, my cousin's name is Bob.

Soul: Bob? Seriously?

Cali: Well he's actually death-

Maka: But Death is in the DWMA!

Cali: Not that Death, different universe.

Soul: So, There are two Deaths?

Cali: Yea.

Soul: Cool.

(Thanks for the reviews: thegirlthatjustis)

a$$hat is from Pokemon Lore. I do not own that.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Crud

Hey guys! I'm back and have more ideas for stories! I'm thinking about doing a Doctor Who one, and an Adventure Time one, and maybe Maximum Ride, but I don't know when. Please help in the reviews! :)

Kat: I wanna be in a story!

Your in the Maximum Ride one, replacing me.

Kat: Oh cool!

Maka: Sorry Soul! I call the disclaimer! Hpfan10101 does not own Soul Eater, as much as she wants too.

Soul: Not cool Maka, not cool at all.

Whatever, on with the story!

* * *

"Okay, pick one Kid," Maka said with a half smile.

"I choose truth, because I'm afraid you might choose something asymmetrical for my dare," Kid said.

"Well then, do you wish you knew your mom?" said Maka.

"Sometimes, but then I look at my symmetrical bedroom, and I feel better," Kid said.

I sighed. _Wow Kid, just wow,_ I thought.

"Okay Patty, pick one," Kid told his pistol.

"I choose dare, giraffe!" Patty yelled.

"Well then, I dare you to not talk for the rest of the game, and to help, Blackstar will duct tape your mouth symmetrically," Kid said.

Seconds after he said that, Blackstar got the duct tape, taped her mouth, then sat down. After which Kid yelled: "YOU DIDN'T DO IT SYMMETRICALLY! IT'S TILTED TOO FAR UP ON THE RIGHT!"

"So won't Patty have to write down what she wants to say?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I have a whiteboard from when I tried to teach Blackstar. I'll go get it," Tsubaki stood up and walked out. After a few minutes she came back with a whiteboard, some markers, and an eraser. She gave them to Patty, and sat back down. Patty got to work. She wrote: "Hey Sis! Truth or Dare?"

"Um, I pick truth, because you have a messed up mind," Liz said.

"Okay, Do you like Kid?" Patty wrote.

"Oh! I-i-i-i... Um... Patty can you ask something else?" Liz said, shifting around.

"NO! Tell me you giraffe!" Patty wrote adding an angry face.

"Fine! Well, I guess, yea, I mean, he may be a little weird and OCD, but yea, I guess I do," Liz said, smiling at her meister, "So, Kira! Truth! Or dare!" Patty wrote.

"Um, I wanna choose truth, but fine dare," I said reluctantly.

"Okay, I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your left!" Patty wrote with a creepy face, which is hard to do considering the fact that her mouth was taped.

I looked a the person on my left, and thought, _Oh crap, It's __Soul._

Soul looked at me. I looked at him. Then we both said: "PATTY!"

Soul and I changed, and it was so AWKWARD! I mean were like best friends now, but he's a DUDE! Leave it to Patty to think of the most awkward thing ever. But, I do feel bad for Soul, he has to wear a skirt! Then I looked at myself, and thought: _poo._

"I guess It's my turn now. So who's next?" I gave them my best creepy face.

"Please not me," I heard Crona whisper. _I hate to do this, but..._

"Crona, pick one," I told my friend.

"I-i-i-i... Um... I-i guess... dare?" Crona said.

"Okay, I dare you to yell at Ragnarok," I said. Crona looked scared, then, coincidentally, Ragnarok showed up.

"Hey pipsqueak! I'm hungry!" Ragnarok started to give Crona noogies, and punching him.

I saw Crona close his eyes, and sigh, then yelled, "I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE A BULLY! YOU ARE REALLY MEAN AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ragnarok looked sad, "Fine, if that's how you feel," he went back into Crona's back. We all cheered, making Crona blush.

"Guys, that made me feel bad, and I don't-" He was interrupted by Spirit yelling into the window.

"MAKAAAA!" He yelled. Maka just looked irritated, and walked outside with her book. We heard a scream, then saw Spirit fall, twitching. Maka walked back in, looking satisfied.

"Happy are you?" Soul said, his face a little red from wearing a skirt that was too small.

"Yes, I am, now can we-" She paused, a little fear in her eyes.

"What is it Maka?" Blackstar said.

"There's a witch out," Maka said.

* * *

You like? Sorry I took so long so caught up with my birthday, my older brother's birthday, and getting my glasses. Sorry!

Maka: When's your birthday?

October 12

Soul: I like October, you get free candy.

Too true

Maka: So, why are we-

DON'T ASK ME! ARTY AND FOALY ALREADY DID!

Soul: Who are they?

Maka: They're characters in a book series called Artemis Fowl. You actually got him? Wow

Yep, fanfiction powers. Too awesome

(Thanks for the reviews: thegirlthatjustis and symmetricalgirl8deaththekid)

Special thanks to thegirlthatjust is for helping with the dares! Warning: Do not play truth or dare with her, she can be a little twisted... trust me!


	5. Not a Chapter

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded recently but I wanted to type this.

I am devastated by the shooting in Connecticut, 20 children were shot, and 1 teacher. This maniac is truly a man who deserved what he got. I feel so bad for the parents of those children, and my heart goes out to them.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
